


You Keep Firetrucking Me Around

by candycanes



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Anal Sex, Angst, Fluff, Hand Jobs, M/M, Older Man/Younger Man, One-Sided Attraction, One-Sided Relationship, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 06:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5617486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycanes/pseuds/candycanes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fire house AU some asked for but may be disappointed by. </p><p>Kane is a young firefighter and Jon is a seasoned veteran.<br/>They fall in love obviously</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Keep Firetrucking Me Around

**Author's Note:**

> so I took some liberties with the ages of the guys.  
> kane is 24  
> Jon is 30  
> Saad is 25  
> Sharp is 35  
> Keith is 32  
> I tried to avoid using their hockey nicknames as much as possible.  
> I know nothing about being a firefighter obviously. I should have done more research but i did not thus I apologise for any discrepancies.  
> There is no beta.never beta lol

Patrick was fresh out of the academy when the Chicago Fire Department announced a vacancy. He had not planned to leave Buffalo originally, but the opportunity was too good to pass up.

Unit #1988, code name Blackhawks, needed one more man. One of their guys had retired earlier in the year and they were looking for a replacement. Their Chief, Jonathan Toews, had interviewed Patrick and for some reason Patrick had fallen in love with his dead-eye stare.

-

The feeling was less than mutual. Jon had no appreciation for the boy’s baby blue eyes and curls. Not-not that he noticed of course. He was 30 and way to old for some 24 years old and fresh from the academy to boot. Jon grunted to himself from the doorway as he watched Patrick, “Call me Pat,” interact with the rest of the guys.

Patrick “Sharpy” Sharp, had his arm wrapped around the kids waist as he sarcastically chastised the other guys. “Guys! Play nice with Patty. I know he's short and small, but he's still part of the team.” The guys shook their heads in response and laughed. Patrick has been the butt of many jokes and would have been the butt of many more if it hadn't have been for Jon. It didn't help that most of the guys were 6’0 and above while Patrick remained in the 5s area. “Remember men, treat him right, Chief will deny this, but we all know he's a sucker for those baby blues!” At that the crew laughed loudly began to crowd around Pat. 

Jon pushed himself off the wall and walked toward the group. His first course of action was wrapping his arm Pat’s chest and pulling him out of the fray. “Don't you all have work outs to complete and meals to plan? Crawford, you better have dinner ready.” He settled his glare on Sharp and tried to ignore the way Patrick leaned against him. He allowed himself to look down briefly and tightened his hold. This brought Patrick flush against him and Jon felt Pat's gasp. 

Fuck, Patrick's eyes fluttered close as he felt Jon's muscled chest against his back. He griped Jon's thigh as he was brought back in order to steady himself. The moment ended when Saad came up to the pair and Jon pulled himself away from Pat. Saad was always needing Jon for something. Always pulling Jon away from Pat. He wasn't quite sure, but Pat could swear that the two were fucking. 

Not that he was jealous, okay he totally was, Saad got more time with Jon than anyone else and even had the privilege to call him “Jonny.” Pat had tried that once and Jon glared at him for the rest of the day. He never called Jon that again. 

Pat sighed to himself and walked to the kitchen. Crow was already there serving the food. "Hey Pat, Jon sent you away already?" The younger male smiled sadly and shook his head.

"No, Saad took him somewhere. Same old same old.” Crow laughed and put Pat to work. He assured Pat that their Chief only had eyes for him. “ That's not what it feels like man.” He recounted the many times Jon had glared Pat into submission and rebuffed him. 

“You know he only does that cause he thinks you're too young for him.” Pat only shook his head and complained. He was not too young! And if it was about age, Saad was only a year older than him. Crow yelled that Jon was not fucking Saad and threw a head of lettuce at him. All the guys had heard this story and they were all pretty tired of it. 

He pushed Pat out of the kitchen and instructed him to round up the other guys. Crow watched as he walked away and thought about his Chief. The man was head over heels for the kid, but refused to make a move. Saad was a completely different issue altogether. 

He came from a family that had been destroyed by fire and had latched on to the older man. Crow knew that Jon did not have those types of feelings, but he couldn't say the same for Saad. 

-

Jon's relationship with Pat was complicated. When the boy, because Pat was still very much (in Jon's eyes at least) a boy, joined the crew Jon wasn't sure what to do. Patrick had stumbled in late for his interview and Jon couldn't bring himself to be mad at him. Especially when Pat fluttered his beautiful baby blue eyes at him, bit his cherry red lips, and stuttered out an apology. 

Whatever affection Jon felt for Patrick faded away soon after once he opened his mouth. He was the stereotype of a loud, cocky, irritating American. The exact type of American that Jon swore he would never associate with.

However, in the following weeks Pat proved himself to be much more than that. He was brave, smart, and knew exactly how to get under Jon's skin. Some days Jon was really tempted to push Pat onto his knees and put his cock sucking lips to work. 

He palmed himself underneath his desk as he remembered the way Pat's ass pressed against him. The guys called him down to dinner before he got the chance to do anything and he patted his aching cock; promising it a good time later on. 

He sat at the head of the table and smiled slightly as Patrick moved to set his plate in front of him. Just then he found himself with a lapful of Patrick Timothy Kane II and Jon turned to glare at the culprit. Expecting Sharp, but seeing Crow he resigned himself to the fact that his team was full of assholes. As much as he loved having Patrick on his lap Jon barked at him to get off and frowned at the hurt that flashed on his face. 

Patrick kept his head down during dinner and only smiled when prodded to. Jon's mood worsened as the time went on and he cursed at himself for pushing Pat away. Jon excused himself from the table and went to his office. Determined to lose himself in paperwork and other tedious tasks. 

Jon was startled out of his work when a knock reach his ears. He told whoever it was to come in; completely expecting Saad to enter the room.

It was Patrick.

The young man was biting his lip as he stuttered out a greeting and ask if he could take a seat. 

“Do you hate me? I mean it's okay if you do! I just need to know so I can leave and look for work somewhere else.” Pat rushed out, avoiding Jon's eyes. Jon felt his eyes widen. This...this is the exact opposite of what he wants. He wants to keep Pat close and by his side. Patrick took Jon’s silence as permission to continue talking. “I've already been looking around and the Stars have an opening. Jaime already talked to Tyler about it and he's willing to give me the spot.” 

Jon froze. There was no way in hell Patrick was going to the Stars. No fucking way. Jon would tie Patrick to the truck if he had too. “No, you're not going anywhere Patrick. You belong with this crew. Whatever plans you have with Jaime end them now. You're a hawk and will always be one.” He was surprised by the wide smile that graced Patrick's face and smiled back automatically. Pat's eyes grew fond and Jon wanted to lean forward and kiss his bitten lips. “Get back to work Pat.” 

Disappointment flashed through Patrick's features and Jon wondered what he did wrong. Pat stood stiffly and walked to the door. Right before he left he turned and told Jon that he hadn't answered the question. 

-

The guys had just gotten back from a particularly nasty fire. All of them were covered in soot and cursed the idiot who left the stove on. Jon ordered the men to hit the showers and went back to secure the trucks. 

Patrick was standing in front of Jon's truck and tears rolled down his face. They had lost a kid to the fire. He was asleep when the fire started and unfortunately would never wake up. Jon walked up behind Patrick and caught him just as he was about to fall. “We can't save em all Pat.” Jon murmured into Pat's dirty curls. 

“We should have save him.” Patrick sobbed freely. He let himself be pulled into the shower, the Chief’s private shower actually, and moved through the motions of cleaning himself and getting dressed. 

Jon didn't have any clothes that could fit Patrick's smaller frame and had to hold himself back from griping at the skin that was exposed by the loose sweat pants. He pushed Pat into the bed and went to shower. He should have put Patrick in the communal showers and forced him onto Sharp or someone. He couldn't; Patrick was vulnerable and Jon wanted to be the one to take care of him. 

He dressed and laid on his bed, Patrick awoke briefly and simply stared at Jon. Jon stared back and brought his hand up to caress Patrick's wild curls. “Thank you Jon.”

“Call me Jonny”

-

Patrick awoke wondering why his bloody pillow was moving. This - this was not his pillow. This was firm muscle which was coated in Pat's saliva. 

The events of the night before flooded his mind. His chief had seen him cry, fuck, he felt his face burn and he hid in the crook of Jon's neck. The arm around his waist tightened and he could feel Jon's laugh. 

“Don't be embarrassed Patrick, I don't mind having you in my bed.” The Chief announced as he buried his face in Patrick's curls. The younger man smelled like him and Jon couldn't help the pleased smile that grew on his face. He realised that his words could be problematic, but he couldn't bring himself to care. Patrick was in warm and firm in his arms and Jon had admit that he wanted this forever. Then and there he made the resolution to never deny himself of his wants. But Patrick wasn't really a want. He was a need; Jon needed his smile and dimples every moment of every day.

“I can't believe I cried in front of you. This is so embarrassing.” Patrick brought one of his hands up to trace random patterns on Jon's chest. He gasped as Jon grabbed his hand and brought it up to his mouth. He gave Pat's fingers a gentle kiss and placed his hand over his own heart. Patrick wasn't quite sure what this meant. Jon had rebuffed him so many times before. “Jonny?” 

“I realised a couple things before you woke up this morning. To answer your previous question: no, I don't hate you. I mean when I first met you I wanted you gone. To be honest I had planned to have you transferred before your first month was done.” Patrick let out and offended squawk and pushed himself up to glare at Jon. The older man only laughed and cupped Pat's cheek. “Calm down. I couldn't do it. Especially not when you look at me like I'm the only thing that exists in your world.” Patrick blushed and lowered his eyes.  
“I mean, you're not the only thinggggg.” Patrick smiled shyly leaning down to press a kiss against Jon's chest. He looked up at Jon through his eyelashes and flushed further at the heated gaze that met his own. “Um...” Once again Patrick had no idea what to do. 

“Come here Patrick.” Jon commanded. Patrick leaned forward and brought his lips closer to Jon's. Jon's hand moved up to grip Patrick's curls, he pulled Patrick closer to him and finally kissed his boy.

This kiss, which has started out soft and chaste, soon turned desperate. Jon commanded the kiss completely. Patrick was helpless under Jon's demanding tongue. The kiss broke in exchange for air. Jon surged forward and moved Patrick so that he straddled his seated form. Patrick offered his neck to Jon and moaned as marks were bitten and sucked onto his skin. Jon marveled at Pat's mewling and began to grind his hips up against Patrick's. 

Then the fire bell rang

-

Jon cursed the idiot college kids that couldn't work a microwave and resigned himself to blue balls for the rest of his life. Patrick came to stand by his side as he addressed the team. He noticed Saad’s gaze linger on the space, well there was no space between him and Patrick. His love was pretty much leaning against him. Using him as a prop to stand up. 

He would have to address Saad's feelings for him later. Right now the only thing he wanted to do was collapse into bed. Hopefully with Patrick glued to his side.

He waited until all of them had dispersed before holding Patrick's hand and pulling him toward his private quarters. 

“Jonny?” Saad hesitantly asked. Duncan stood beside him, glaring at Patrick and Jon's joined hand. Oh boy, Jon prayed he didn't have to deal with two sets of hurt feelings. 

“Go talk to him Jonny. I'll see you in a bit... If you still want to that is.” Patrick whispered before walking away; a sad smile on his face. 

Jon cursed silently to himself. Great, another set of hurt feelings that he would have to deal with. This specific set would be fixed with reassurances and several more declarations of love and total devotion. 

He told both men to meet him in his office and promised to meet them soon. He entered his room just as Patrick came out of the shower with only a towel wrapped around his waist. 

“Oh! Yo-,” Pat was cut off as Jon crushed their lips together, “Ah! Oh...oh Jon-Jonny ple-please!” Pat whimpered out, his towel fell as he was forced to grip onto Jon's shoulders. The roughness of Jon's slacks was almost too much against Patrick's sensitive cock, but it felt too good to stop.

Jon continued to grind their hips together and was lost in the feeling of Pat's mouth under his. He vaguely recalled having to do something, but at that moment no shits were given. 

“Wai-wait! Jonny! You have to... You have to go talk to Saad! And ahh..!” Patrick trailed off as he was brought closer and closer to his relief. Jon turned him so that they were chest to back. 

“Sorry baby, I can't let you cum on my slacks. I still have to meet the guys.” Jon jacked Patrick off and continued to grind into his firm ass. “I can't wait till I'm in you baby. You'll feel so good clenching around my cock.” Patrick whined, not knowing whether to thrust forward or grind back. He continued to beg and plead. Finally, Jon cupped his balls in one hand and began to stroke faster. “Cum.” Jon ordered as he bit down harshly on a fresh bruise. 

Patrick wailed his release. Jon's hand pumped him through his orgasm until Pat whimpered from sensitivity, “Too-too much Jonny.” 

Jon dropped his hands and stepped back from his lover. “Alright baby, clean yourself up and lay down for a bit. I'll bring back soon.” Patrick nodded tiredly at him and laid on Jon's-their bed.

Alright, time to go deal with more hurt feelings. Jon thought to himself. He walked quickly to his office and willed his erection to go down. Saad and Duncan were already there. No doubt they had gone right away. Unfortunately Jon was little preoccupied at the moment.

Patrick looked so tempting standing there. Nothing but towel and his skin still tinted pink from the shower. Patrick was everything Jon wanted and everything he never thought he could have. God, he was happy he could have him. 

Both men stood once Jon entered the room and took their seats once instructed. “Well, what is it.” Okay, so that came out harsher than intended, but could you blame the man? He had blue balls for days. 

“Are you and uh Kane a thing?” Saad finally asked. Jon nodded and raised an expectant eyebrow. Disappointment and hurt graced both men's features and Jon wasn't sure what to think. “Okay, well thanks. I uh... I'll just go now. See you later Chief .” He stood and left, Duncan continued to stare at Jon. 

“You better treat him right Toews. We can't have another broken heart in the house.” Duncan stood and glared at Jon. “I've been waiting for him to get over you, but I guess you finally decided to grow a pair.” With that Duncan left. Jon felt his jaw tighten, both from anger and confusion. Since when was Duncan even interested in Patrick?! Jon let out a long suffering sigh and groaned when there was a knock on the door. 

He called for whoever it was to come in and prepared himself to face and angry Sharp. 

It wasn't Sharp. Instead Patrick timidly walked on and sat in the chair in front of Jon. “So? What happened? Did you realise your unrelenting love for Saad and now you're dumping me?” Patrick aimed for joking, but fell far from the mark. He tried to keep himself busy by playing with his hands in order to not meet Jon's eyes. 

“Patrick, come here.” The men in question stood and moved behind Jon's desk. Jon gripped Pat's hips and pulled him down to his lap. He nipped at Patrick's bottom lip before kissing him softly. “There is no unrelenting love for Saad. There is however, undying love for you.” Jon smiled and chuckled at the pleased look on Patrick's face. “Think you can put up with and old man like me?” Okay, so, Jon still had issues with the age thing. Maybe Patrick really did need someone young that could keep up with him. Not that Jon planned to to let himself go anytime soon. He was a fire Chief. He planned to stay in prime shape for a very long time. 

Patrick seemed to notice the worry on Jon's face and he smiled softly. He cupped Jon's face in his hands and kissed everywhere he could reach. “I don't care about your age Jonny. I fell for your ugly Canadian mug long before I knew how old you were. Besides, your performance earlier proved that you can keep up with this young meat.” Patrick bragged and patted his own ass. Hell yeah Jon could keep up with him. The man was fit. He was also amazingly caring and absolutely brilliant. Sure his sense of humour was as dry as pumpernickel and as black as a hockey puck, but he was still amazing. 

Jon only smiled in response and leaned up to kiss Pat. Both continued to kiss softly until Jon remembered that he had a job. He sighed against Patrick's lips and pulled back. “I have to get back to work baby and you have a schedule to keep up with.” Patrick pouted as he climbed off Jon. 

“Fine. But we’ll see if you even get some tonight.” Pat stuck his tongue out at Jon as he walked out. Once the door closed Job threw his head back and laughed. He was so fucking lucky this was his life. 

-

“Hey Kane. Let me talk to you for a bit.” Saad called out as he catched up to Patrick. Patrick stopped and waited for Saad. “Treat him right Kane. He deserves someone who REALLY loves him.” Saad was judging him with his eyes. “Don't get the wrong impression. I'm not in love with him or anything. He's pretty much my dad man.” Saad was quick to assure when Patrick grimaced. 

“Oh! I didn't know you felt that way.” Kane stated. He was surprised. He had no idea that Saad actually felt this way. Maybe that's why the crew always told him to fuck off when he began to whine. Okay, so, looking back now he can see that Saad looked for guidance instead of dick. “Uh sorry man. I always thought you were ready to hop on his cock.” 

Saad just laughed and ducked his head, “Naw man, I'm actually into Keith.” Patrick raised his eyebrows and crossed his arms. “But you know how he just got a divorce and all. I'm not sure if making a move is the right move.” Patrick felt his mouth drop open. He didn't even know Duncan was gay! Or bi! He was married to a women! 

“Hey man thats cool. I support you. If you need any help let me know.” Patrick held his fist up for a fist bump which Saad happily returned. "Got your back man." Saad smiled gratefully and the two made plans to set up the older man.

Patrick walked toward the shared quarters and made a mental list of what he would have to move to Jon's room. Sharp's, haha, sharp grin was the first thing he saw. Sharp's eyes immediately zeroed in on the bruises decorating Pat's neck. Patrick turned tail and ran to the kitchen. He would just send Jonny later. Sharp wouldn't say anything in directly to his face. 

Patrick remembered that his break was coming up and felt sad. Sure he would be on break, but he would be on break without Jon. His breaks never coincided with Jon's and on that one rare occasion that it did Jon turned down Patrick's suggestions for lunch or dinner. Needless to say Patrick didn't call Jon to meet up for the remaining two days. After that his and Jon's break never met up. 

-

“Hey Kane! You going on break?!” Saad called out when Pat came out in plain clothes. Pat shouted back an affirmative and yelled at him to grow a pair and ask Keith out.

Patrick walked out of the firehouse and froze. Jon was standing there leaning against a fire truck red camaro. Jon looked up from where he was looking at his phone and smirked. “Hey baby, you going my way?” Jon pushed himself off and walked toward Pat. He took his duffle from Pat's slack fingers. “Get in the car Pat. And close your mouth, you'll catch a cold before I get the chance to fuck you.” Pat's mouth snapped closed and he ran to the car. There was no way he was going to miss out on this.

They had agreed that their first time together would not be in a firehouse full of eavesdropping men. Obviously, one of their apartments was a better option. “Where are we going Jonny?”

“My place sweetheart. You're 24 so I don't trust your apartment to not be full of empty pizza boxes and beer.” Patrick punched Jon's arm in retaliation and the other man simply grabbed his hand and continued to hold it until they reached Jon's house.

Jon carried their stuff to the door and let them into the house. He proceeded to pin Patrick against the wall and melded their lips together. Pulling back he whispered promises to fuck Pat until he couldn't see straight. Patrick only moaned in responded and offered his neck. “Please baby. I've been waiting for so long.” Pat whined as he wrapped his legs around Jon's waist. 

Jon began to walk towards the master bedroom. Or tried too really; Patrick couldn't keep his hands to himself and stopping to remove clothing was a thing every other second. Patrick bounced on the bed once Jon had thrown him onto it and proceeded to whine until Jon covered his body with his own. “Alright baby, how are we doing this? Condom or no condom?” Jon secretly hoped Pat would say no condom. He wanted to feel all of him. But if Patrick wanted a condom then he would honour his lover's wishes. 

Patrick's expression was thoughtful. On one hand he knew it would be smart to wear a condom and cleanup would be so much easier. On the other hand is really wanted to feel Jon fully and wanted to feel Jon's cum drip out of him. He wanted to feel owned by the older man. “We’re both clean Jonny, but if you think we need a condom we’ll use one.” Patrick stated confidently. The ball was in Jon's court. Patrick wasn't a virgin by any means, but he felt safer letting Jon make the decision. A thought that surprised him and would have to be researched further.

“You trust me that much Pat?” Jon questioned, this was a surprise. Normally Patrick takes charge and makes decisions solely in his best interest. Not that Jon would ever make a choice that would hurt Patrick. He would never hurt Pat. “I really want to try without the condom if that's okay with you love.” Patrick smiled and leaned up to kiss Jon. 

“Alright baby. Start prepping me then. You're not exactly average size.” Pat recalled a sloppy blowjob underneath Jon's desk as he talked with Q about statistics and other things. Jon had made his jaw ache and he sounded like he had been garbling salt for hours. The guy's teased him mercilessly. 

Jon laughed and got the lube out. He settled himself in between Patrick's legs and covered his fingers in lube. He began by rubbing his thumb around the tight clenched ring that was exposed to his hungry gaze. “Next time I'm going to taste you baby. I'm going to make sure you're sobbing for my cock.” Jon continued to prep Patrick as he whined and writhed above him. Pat gave a sharp cry and Jon smirked. Found it. Patrick began to undulate desperately on Jon's fingers and begged for more. Finally, Jon pulled his fingers out and slicked himself up.

Patrick had whined at the initial loss of Jon's fingers, but later found himself full of something much bigger. “Jonny! Fuck! Too much!” Jon cursed and pulled out a bit. Patrick responded by wrapping his legs around Jon's waist and forcing him deeper. “I didn't say stop asshole!” Patrick exclaimed. Jon simply laughed and leaned down to press a kiss against Patrick's forehead. 

“Whatever you want baby. Always.” Jon began to roll his hips and fuck into the smaller body underneath him. Patrick felt amazing clenching on cock. The tight heat almost undid him, but he steeled himself and remembered that he was not a 16 year old getting his dick wet for the first time. He listened as Patrick pleaded for more, harder, faster, please Jonny fuck, fill me up baby, please fuck me harder, fucking please Jonny! 

Patrick moaned and whimpered as Jon promised to fuck him untill he didn't know anything but Jonny. He felt a familiar ball of heat build up and knew he was close. “Please Jonny! Ahh...I'm so close!” Jon continued to listen to Pat's little Ah!’s and pinned Patrick's hands to either side of his head. 

“Scream my name baby.” Patrick did; he came untouched and his cock spent it self. Some cum has even reach up to Pat's chin. Jon noticed and leaned down to lick it off. “Good job baby.” Jon continued to thrust into the vice like grip and soon filled Patrick with his hot load. Patrick moaned as felt Jon's heat fill him. 

“That. Was. Awesome.” Patrick laughed as Jon collapsed against him. Jon groaned in response and rubbed a hand over his face.

“I forgot that you're 24.” Jon bemoaned and later laughed as Patrick tried to buck him off. “Nope. You're stuck with me now.” Jon proclaimed.

“Wouldn't have it another way.” Patrick beamed and leaned to meet Jon's lips in a sweet kiss.

-

**Author's Note:**

> C'est fini!  
> Hope you all liked it


End file.
